


Out of Reach

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1





	Out of Reach

Roxas has seen couples in other worlds holding hands, exchanging kisses and sweet words and doing all those other things that lovers do.

This is nothing like that.

He's pressed up against an alley wall, with his robe undone and Axel between his legs. It's damp and cold; the Dark City always seems wet, like it's just rained, even though Roxas has seen no sign that the World That Never Was has any weather. There's a faint neon glow from where the alley opens onto the street, and it paints the harsh planes of Axel's face in strange pastel shades, reflecting off the sheen of sweat there. Otherwise, it's dark, as always, and he can see the faint movement of Shadows from the corner of his eye.

The weight of Axel's body against his is all that's keeping Roxas in place; his feet don't quite touch the ground and haven't since Axel first pinned him here, and he's compensated for it by hooking a leg around one bony hip. Each thrust sends him moving back against hard stone, and he thinks it's a good thing they didn't undress completely, or his back would be in shreds by now.

Besides, he thinks as Axel bites down on the exposed flesh of his neck hard enough to break the skin, he's getting plenty of injuries in other ways. “Watch the teeth,” he warns, his breath a sharp hiss. Axel makes a muffled sound that is not really agreement – possibly not even acknowledgement – against his flesh, and sucks hard on the same spot, adding a purpling bruise to the circle of teeth-marks. Roxas retaliates by yanking at his hair.

Then Axel pulls back a little, shifts the vice-like grip that he has on Roxas's hips. He tilts them just a little bit more towards him, and shoves hard.

If Roxas could have found the breath for it, the sound he made would have been a shriek as Axel hit just the right spot inside him. The redhead grins, a fierce baring of teeth, and does it again.

Roxas can feel his ability to think slipping away, until all that matters is the slide of damp skin against his own, the pounding between his thighs, inside of him. The dark alley, with its wet brick walls and Shadows sliding around in the corners, the distant neon lights - all recede and he can feel something more just out of reach, a brilliant technicolour promise of sensation and warmth beyond the heat of flushed skin. He wonders if Axel can sense it too, as the other Nobody's movements become more frantic, erratic, hips pumping desperately against him as they race towards orgasm.

Then he's up, over, white lights flaring behind his closed eyes and lightning shivering up his spine as his body shudders. Something hot and wet spills inside him as Axel lets out a pained sound; for a moment, reality is only the two of them and where they are joined, the physical sensations that pulse through their bodies.

And just like that, that promise, the sense of possibility that he could feel before, is gone.

Roxas grimaces slightly as Axel pulls out, tugging at flesh that is more than a little sensitive from the friction, leaving him feeling just a little too open. He slides down the wall to touch the ground once again. Something wet trickles down the inside of his thigh, cooling too fast to be even remotely pleasant. Axel tucks himself back into his pants, swiping a hand over his stomach with a grimace, while Roxas is left to retrieve his own from the ground. They're damp now from landing on the wet concrete, but as he still has Axel's semen leaking from his ass, it seems pointless to complain about it too much. Either way, he's changing as soon as they're back at the castle.

“You've still got a potion?” Roxas demands, holding out one hand.

“Vexen will have a fit if he realises we've been using his potions for anything except the mission we're assigned.”

“That's fine, I'll tell him it was your idea to have sex in an alleyway just a block from the castle on our way back.” Roxas gives him a flat stare. “Or we can just lie. Your choice, but give me the damn potion.”

“Didn't notice you saying 'no',” Axel mutters as he hands the vial over.

Roxas swallows it down, feels pins-and-needles dance across his skin as bruises and scrapes – and teeth-marks – disappear. “Next time, _I'll_ fuck _you_ against an alley wall,” he retorts, half-threatening.

Axel smirks. “Think you need to be taller for that.”

“On your hands and knees, then,” and the image is tempting, Axel on all fours amongst whatever strange debris the alleys of this world accumulate, hips rocking back as Roxas fucks into him.

Axel makes some small sound of disagreement, but Roxas knows that, should it come to pass, the other Nobody won't say 'no', either.

It's not kisses and hand-holding and sweet words, but until things change, they'll take what they can get.


End file.
